1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention lies within the art of containers that are moisture proof to provide a moisture proof environment for items implaced therein. The specific field is with regard to containers having edge regions that seal the container together in the form of fixtures around the edges thereof that come together to provide a closure.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art of containers that are substantially moisture proof involves a number of ways of sealing the container. Oftentimes, the container is sealed by means of an overlapping lip, or channel members that are respectively male and female elongated channel members that come together.
The channel members are oftentimes held together in a compressed mode by overcenter locks or latches. When using such overcenter locks or latches, the channel members are brought into close juxtaposition to each other and sealed with each other by a frictional sealing engagement.
It has been customary in the past to use closures in the form of elastomeric O-rings or devices which provide for various members forming an elastomerically compressed mode. This enhances the entire function of the channel members so that not only is a frictional engagement provided, but also an elastomeric seal that has been compressed.
In the past, such means have been relatively inadequate in preventing a long term escape of gas or preventing the incursion of moisture through the seal or the channel members.
The incursion or penetration of moisture has taken place due to the fact that the seal between the wall of the container and the channel member has not oftentimes been sufficient. As can be understood, when certain items are placed in tight juxtaposition, especially when they are plastic and metal, they tend to not adhere to each other. This is particularly true when a metallic channel member is used, and a plastic member is seated therein, which forms the wall of the container. The channel member tends to only grip the wall portion with sufficient strength with the frictional engagement that it has therewith for a limited period of time. When a flowable sealant is used, the sealant oftentimes is displaced and does not provide a sufficient sealant between the channel member and the wall of the container.
The inventor has found that in order to obtain a proper seal and grip between the container wall members and the metallic channel members, that a cold flow of the plastic walls can be utilized. This is provided by a displacement of the wall members in the way of an offset modulus or bending moment provided thereto. This is particularly enhanced by the fact that the offset modulus or bending moment causes a cold flow or creep against the structure that the inventor has invented.
The inventor has found that to avoid the lack of a seal and grip between a metal channel and the container wall member, the wall member can be displaced through a bending moment provided by the channel having a barb or tank therein. The barb or tang can be displaced from at least one or more barbs or tangs on the other side of the channel so as to allow for a modulus of stress to cause the wall member to cold flow against the barb of the channel.
The foregoing is particularly enhanced by a crimping of the metal channel against the container wall structure that causes a bending moment to be applied against an opposite elongated barb or tang. This causes an implacement of the barb or tang into the plastic and a general cold flow therearound.
A non-hardening sealant is implaced within the channel in which the wall portion is received. The non-hardening sealant assures proper sealing while the displaced wall from its offcenter relationship through its bending moment creates a situation wherein the wall is not only secured in the channel, but provides for a cold flow sealed relationship therewith.
The foregoing channel members seal the container by an elastomeric gasket within a rounded elongated groove in one of the channel members. This in turn is sealed against the other channel member by virtue of a tongue in the form of a pyramid cross sectionally shaped member sealing against the gasket.
In order to prevent the channel members from allowing the passage of gas at their weld point around their elastomeric seal member, a flow of sealant is provided through an opening to seal the gasket in its elongated rounded groove or seat.
The channel members are connected together by means of a hinge, latches or clamps which are expanded into the channel member. This holds the hinge, latches or clamps to the channel member in the manner to be described hereinafter.
All the foregoing features, including the displacement of the container wall portion providing the bending moment, the cold flow of the plastic container wall, the non-hardening sealant, and the prevention of leakage through the weld point of the channel members enhance and provide singular and combined features to make this a substantial step over the prior art in the manner described hereinafter.